


Stay Close To Me

by winged_wishes_take_flight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Poetry, Soulmates, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_wishes_take_flight/pseuds/winged_wishes_take_flight
Summary: A poem from Yuuri's perspective about before him and Victor met, leading into when they met and their relationship now, comparing them to the sun and the moon.





	Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to partake in the Autoteles theme week set up by WeWriteVictuuri, and I know I got a little late start, but I thought it would be a good challenge anyway :) I decided to try something a little different this time and write about Victuuri in the form of modern poetry. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think or if you'd be interested to see something similar to this in the future. I'm always open to suggestion!

Silver blades  
Gliding over forlorn blue  
Dust covering cold hands  
From repeated marks made in ice  
You are the moon  
But what is the moon  
Without its sun  
It cannot shine alone  
Made up of empty craters  
Waiting to be filled  
I am the sun  
To me you shine brighter  
Than the universe itself  
But I am only covered by clouds  
Taunted by  
An unbeatable storm  
I cannot focus  
On anything but the rain  
And then I see you  
But I didn’t realize  
That you saw me too  
But when you showed up  
The storm quieted  
The rain slowed  
The clouds seemed to fade  
But I didn’t realize  
How brightly I shined  
Because you were glowing  
Brightest of all  
But you showed me  
I could take the world by surprise  
And blind them  
So long as you were by my side  
Because now I know what it means  
To shine  
And by the grace of your lips  
Against my own  
I know what love is  
And will not quit  
Until I show the whole universe  
What it means  
To love  
I take your cold hands in mine  
And warm them  
Our love is bound in gold  
And I will keep dancing  
Through the storms  
So you will never  
Be alone again  
I will hold you so close  
That I can feel  
The pulse of the very things  
Keeping us alive  
Until I fill those craters  
And you are whole again  
Because without you  
I would have given up  
Been forgotten  
Among the other fallen stars  
So my love  
Please  
Stay close to me


End file.
